Conventional ski poles and poles employed as walking sticks do not telescope, that is, they have a fixed predetermined length. They are cumbersome and awkward to carry under certain circumstances. Although collapsible poles have been devised, such prior art devices are characterized by their relative complexity, expense and lack of ease of use.